The Resistance
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: We are the resistance. We will fight for what we want, and we will never back down no matter how many times they push us down. Modern AU MaKorra slight IroSami slight BoSami Slight MaSami. Written in first person: Korra. Updated daily.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

I woke up with a start as cold sweat prickled down my face. That dream, I had it yet again. They were calling me; the people of Republic City were calling me for help. Not just any people, oh no, the few benders we had left. They were calling me _Avatar Korra_. I knew what an Avatar was, it was a person who has been reincarnated many times and that person can master all four elements, and can go into the Spirit World and back.

Why did I not want this? Because of the weight of the world on my shoulders, and not to mention the war that is going on; we haven't seen the Avatar since Avatar Aang. Amon made bending illegal and is the ruler of the pretty much the world. My parents, my poor parents had their bending taken away when I was still in the womb. I was born a waterbender though, and I still can bend it. I just have to keep it a secret.

"Korra, come on, get up! Get ready for school!" The Inn Keeper called Mrs. Xian. I lived here for the past few years since my parents thought it was unsafe for me to be in the South Pole, so they made me move here. Sweet old Republic City; where everything is bustling for life and ready for the new day.

I got out of bed and made way for my dressing table where it had some of my few clothes. I quickly grabbed something at random. A blue t-shirt and a long pair of blue boot cut jeans. Perfect, just what I needed on this blissful Monday morning.

I quickly put them on and undid my long high pony-tail that I wore to bed last night. I ran my fingers through my long bust length hair and quickly brushed it. Once that was taken care of, I left it down and left the black scrunchie on my right arm.

I smiled at my reflection and left my room to the bathroom. Once there, I grabbed my toothbrush and quickly put on some toothpaste, time was running out. I had to get to the bus stop quickly if I want to make it on time.

I hurriedly brushed my teeth and grabbed my sneakers and socks. I could hear Mrs. Xian call us.

"Korra, Chang, come on!" She called. I looked in Chang's room to see that he was still sprawled all over is bed. Being the impatient and hot-headed one I am, I knocked on his door rapidly. He looked up with tired green eyes. Drool clung on his right part of his mouth and his hair was all over the place.

"Come on, your mother has been calling us for thirty minutes now!" I told him. He rolled his green eyes and looked at me dully.

"Worry about yourself!" He told me before going back to sleep. I rolled my eyes at him right back. I saw a water bottle left opened from the other night, it was half full. Perfect, just what I needed. I quickly bent the water in the bottle up and made it ice cold. I smiled evilly, he'll never forgive me after this. I bent the water right over his head and dropped it.

He shook his head widely and looked at me, his eyes full of rage. I laughed and ran out of the room quickly as he followed me.

"Korra, come back here!" He called. I laughed harder and ran down the stairs, grabbing my bag in the process. He ran after me angrily. He was furious.

I finally got to the bottom and ran to Mrs. Xian's bathroom for deodorant. I heard a loud thud and a drawn out moan. I quickly put on the pomegranate smelling deodorant and went back towards the stairs and found Chang on the ground rubbing his head.

"What happened, Chang?" I asked, knowing what happened.

"I tripped." He answered. I had to stifle a laugh and put my hand on over my mouth. Mrs. Xian came out next and sighed.

"Chang, you should know this by now!" Mrs. Xian told him. Chang crossed his arms and looked at me angrily.

"You didn't have to do that!" He yelled at me bitterly. I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Of course I did! Who else would wake you up?" I asked him. He looked at me sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "That's what I thought!"

I smiled at him before going over to the kitchen island to get the lunch Mrs. Xian packed for me. I smiled, she is amazing.

"So, you kids ready to go?" Mr. Xian asked from behind. "Chang, hurry up and get dressed before I take away all video games from you!"

Chang quickly went over to where Mrs. Xian put his clothes and put them on. I smiled and sat down at the kitchen table as Ching Lan came down the stairs. Her long silky black hair was in two braids and her light brown eyes were tightly closed, she was still asleep.

"Good morning, Ching Lan!" Mrs. Xiang greeted, pecking her daughter on the forehead.

"Morning, mother, morning, father, what's up with all of this commotion this morning" Ching Lan greeted. "Hey what's up with all of this commotion so early in the morning?"

"Oh, you know the usual." Mr. Xiang told her, sipping some of his coffee. "Come on, Chang, we don't have all day!"

Chang nodded and put on his shoes and rushed out the door. I laughed and went out the door.

"Bye, Mrs. Xiang!" I called, waving goodbye to her. She waved back and checked the balances for this month. I went out the door and went to the red car that was in the drive way. I reached the car and grabbed the front seat, seeing Chang already snagged the backseat.

Mr. Xiang came out shortly after with a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. He sipped it cautiously and put the keys in the key starter. I sat in the front seat with my bag on my lap and my book and lunch in my left hand.

Mr. Xiang pulled out of the drive way and onto the road. The street lamps where dull and only covered some points on the street. We neared the gate shortly after we left. It was strange how the Inn was tucked away in a neighborhood, but I liked it.

We exited the neighborhood and Mr. Xiang pulled up to a stop. There, we waited. We waited for the bus. I could hear Chang snore. He had already fallen asleep, it's a new record.

We wait for the bus for another five minutes. During those five minutes the constant voices of my dream last night rang. _'Avatar Korra, help us!' 'You're our Avatar too!' 'You are destined for great things.'_

I shook my head clear of those thoughts. It was just my imagination going weird again. There is no Avatar, at least not anymore and all of the benders are underground or gone. I sighed just as the bus came and pulled up to a stop.

"Chang, wake up, your bus is here." Mr. Xiang said to his son. Chang woke up and opened the door and got out. I, on the other hand took longer to make sure everything was nicely organized. Once I was done I opened the car door, but then Mr. Xiang stopped me.

"Korra, remember this, you're destined for great things." He told me. Oh great there it was again, just like in the dream. I nodded and got out of the car for the bus.

I walked across the street quickly so I wouldn't up traffic any longer. I practically jogged when I caught up to everyone. I quickly slipped past Chang and got in front of him, sticking my tongue out at him as I received a dirty look.

I boarded the yellow bus and took the front seat. Sure I wanted to be in the back more, but those seats were always reserved for someone, never for an eighth grader who was only thirteen years old.

I sat down and got everything situated and watched Chang look for a seat. He finally got back to me and looked at me with green eyes.

"Hey, Korra, can I sit with you?" He asked. I huffed and moved some of my stuff for him. Why couldn't he sit in the back was beyond me. He was a junior in high school and the quarter back of the football team, who wouldn't want to sit next him?

I looked out the window. The dark sky was lighting up slightly, but you could only see the shadows of things still. Next to me, Chang fell asleep; he still didn't beat his new high score from this morning though.

Soon we were at the last stop of out round. The shadows of the houses lit up slightly, now being able to see its shape. I smiled; it was nice out, just the right temperature for playing outside.

We continued down the road and barely past the gas station when I saw them. Two boys running from those monsters, the Equalists; they were running, the one that seemed like the oldest dragging the other boy.

I couldn't just sit there and let them get captured. I took off my bag and set my stuff on the seat and went up to the bus driver.

"Stop the bus!" I told her. She looked at me like I was crazy, but then she saw the Equalists. I knew my bus driver fairly well.

I knew that she had a son, an Earthbender and they took him away from her. She stopped the bus and opened the door as though she was reading my mind.

I got out quickly and ran to them. I stepped between the Equalists and the boys and looked at the Equalists with a mad expression.

"Let them go!" I told them. The Lieutenant looked at me and scoffed.

"Just go back on the bus little girl and act as though nothing has happened." He told me. I made a disgusted face and put my hands on my hips.

How could I just let them take these two boys? It was not going to happen.

"Yeah right, like that will ever happen!" I told him. I looked at the grass; it still had some morning dew on it. I smiled and bent the dew away from the grass and lashed it at the Lieutenant.

"She's a bender!" One of them yelled. I laughed, he now just noticed. The Lieutenant looked at me, his face twisted.

"That is against the law!" He told me. I smiled smugly and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't mind breaking the law." I told him as he withdrew his Kali sticks. He ran at me full speed ahead. I had my stance ready as anger burned through me.

I put my hands up to push him back as heat licked my arms. Had he hit me? No, that was impossible. I looked at my arms to see that they were on _fire_. Did I do that? Of course I did who else? But if I did it then wouldn't that make me the-

"She's the Avatar!" One of the Equalists people said. I looked at him, blue eyes wide. I could hear the two boys from behind me whispering something to one another.

My shock was short lived. I had to help the boys whether I liked being the Avatar or not the people of this city came first.

I lit a fireball in the palm of my hand and threw it at the Lieutenant, causing him to get slightly off balanced. I then waterbent the dew into the palm of my other hand and made it into an icicle before chucking it at the Lieutenant.

He was down after that. I smiled at my victory and made another fireball and throwing it at the others. I smiled again and put my hands on my hips.

"I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!" I told them. I then felt four pair of hands on me. I thrashed and kicked until a nice relaxing voice stopped me.

"Stop, we are only trying to help you." He told me. I nodded and stopped my thrashing. "Meet here when you get out of school."

I nodded and then they let me go. Then they both disappeared into the shadows. I quickly went back in the bus and sat down in my sit.

"Wow that was amazing, Korra! You were all like 'I'm going to kick your butt!' and you did!" Chang said. I only nodded as the boys words rested in my head.

School was hard. I had to keep waterbending a secret and now I had to keep the other three elements in a tight box locked away. It was hard enough as it was, now I have to try to stay was chipper as possible, but how?

Amazingly, I got through the day that was until the bus came. I was looking for a seat on the bus when everyone else had two or even three to a seat. There was only one person who was sitting one to a seat and I decided to go and ask her.

I went up to her, feeling tired and I just wanted to sleep. I walked up to her and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. She gave me a look and shook her head.

"Someone is sitting here." She lied. I knew she was lying since everyone was already on the bus. I shook my head and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"You are lying; everyone is already on the bus!" I told her, feeling the heat course through my body. Must keep in control, I can't lose control not yet.

"You can't sit here; it's too hot to be sitting two to a seat!" She told me. It was not. It was perfect temperature. Plus, some people where sitting three to a seat.

"Once again, you are lying, there are people sitting three to a seat and you are sitting one to a seat. Please can I just sit here?" I asked again, trying hard to not sound agitated.

"No, can't you just get it through your thick mind?" That is when I lost it. My arm exploded into a burning flame and everyone screamed.

"Y-you're a firebender!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and a waterbender," whoops secrets out. She looked panicked. I wasn't going to hurt her, she should know that, but then again, if someone's arm just exploded into flames, I would be peeing my pants.

"She's the Avatar!" Someone yelled. In the corner of my eye, I could see the vice-principal making her way up. I extinguished the flames to the best of my ability. I could hear a howl close by and when I looked, I saw a polarbear dog making its way up to me.

The polarbear quickly went to the opened door and barked for me to hop on. I ran to it and hopped on its saddle and snapped its reins against it.

The polarbear dog took off running. I looked behind me and saw school authorities chasing after us. But, the polarbear dog was faster and easily out ran them.

She seemed to know where she was going, because she took me straight home, well not straight home, more like till the gas station. We got there an hour later.

I saw the two kids from earlier, this time seeing them better than this morning. The older one wore a big red scarf that clung to his neck and had spikey black hair with beautiful golden eyes. On his hands were black gloves that cut off at his fingers. He had a long face wore ragged clothing with no shoes.

The younger one had a few spikes in the back of his hair, other than his companion who had spikey hair in the front. He also had a strand of hair that seemed to curl. His eyebrows were big and bushy, when his companion had shark like or dolphin like eyebrows. He also had a more boyish face than the other one. This boy wore ragged clothing as well with some patches, but he wore shoes that were slightly too big for him.

"Hello, I am Mako, and this is my little brother, Bolin, and you are Avatar Korra, the next Avatar." He greeted, holding out a gloved hand.

I shook it and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, too, Mako, Bolin," I greeted back. I shook his hand firmly. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"We want you to join the resistance against Amon. Come, follow us to our hideout." They told me. I nodded and followed, the younger one looking back every so often.

We soon got to a big boulder in the middle of nowhere. Bolin stepped up and calmed himself; he then moved the boulder using his earthbender.

I was in awe. It was amazing. I have never seen a real life earthbender before. Mako went in first, then me, and then finally Bolin, who moved the rock back into place.

Bolin walked close to me while we were walking until finally he spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Bolin, the cute little brother of Mako, aka: the serious one." He told me. I had to stifle a laugh from that.

"The serious one, well I was thinking more like City Boy, or Cool Guy, since he gives off that vibe." I told him, smiling,

He smiled back and nodded.

"I guess you're right. But he will be my brother forever, and that is all I need to know!" Bolin told me. I smiled such a tight bond these two share.

We walked for what seemed to be forever, until finally, I saw light up ahead. I had to try hard to not run up and try to get to it before anyone else. So I let Mako lead the way.

Soon the lights became clearer and Mako stepped aside from what seemed like a city.

"Avatar Korra, welcome to the Resistance."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

**XXXXXXXX**

I looked at the Resistance underground home in awe. It was magnificent. Street lamps glowed dimly onto the street and houses lined up along them. People where playing with each other in the streets as others stood back and watched. There was even a park here.

I wondered how they have gotten all of this stuff without being found out. I looked around some more. I could see an ice cream parlor off to my right. Then I saw a little school just north of where I was standing.

It was incredible, and they did this all by themselves. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I whirled around to be greeted by Bolin.

"Come on, Korra, we need to get you to the Chief and Master Tenzin!" He told me, tugging on my arm. I laughed and followed him towards a very old looking building.

The building was white, but it lacked paint so it was chipped away. At the base, weeds grew. It seemed as though no one cleaned up…this is where I belonged.

Several roof shingles where on the ground in front of me. I could not see the true nature of this place. This place used to be an old town before it got moved underground. There was no ice cream in the parlor, and there were no teachers in the school. This place was run down, and they had nothing.

I frowned and followed Bolin and Mako up to the building. Once we entered, I found out that there were no lights, so I only had the light of the dimly lit street lamps from outside.

"Come, we are close." Mako told me. I nodded and followed him. He then opened a door and went inside, along with Bolin. I followed them inside of the dusty room and saw to shadowy figures there before me.

"Hello, you must be Avatar Korra, I am Tenzin, and I will be teaching you Airbending." He told me. I nodded and smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Tenzin." I said to him, bowing. The second figure straightened up and cleared their throat.

"And I am Chief Lin Bei Fong, and I will be teaching you Earthbending. Now, I will not take Master Lin Bei Fong, you are to address me as Chief Bei Fong. Do you understand me?" She asked.

"Crystal," I told her, saluting her in the darkness.

"And just because you are my student, does not mean I will let you get off the hook for breaking the law, I promise you that. If you step out of line once in my city, then you'll be serving some time." She explained. I nodded frantically. Well, there goes my fun.

I shifted uncomfortably were I was standing and rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Ah, mother, this is Avatar Korra, you will help her with her waterbending." I heard Tenzin say.

"I know, Tenzin, I know. Who will be teaching her firebending?" I heard an old voice ask. I strained my ears for an answer, realizing I didn't have to.

"I think Iroh would be perfect for the job. Don't you mother?" He asked. I could see her shadowy head nod. I decided that I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to see these people's faces!

I lit a tiny flame in the palm of my hand and held it up to my face. I only saw glimpses of their faces before I smelled something burning.

My arm soon burned as well, and I looked down. My hair, it was on _fire_. My eyes went wide and nearly dropped the flame. With my free hand, I quickly started to pat it down to no avail, well if you call me burning my hand progress then yes, yes there was some progress.

I felt panicked, and then I felt water all over me. I shook my head and looked and saw shadowy figures ahead of me again.

"Mako, go light a candle and take Korra to Pema." Tenzin ordered. I then heard feet scraping against the wooden floor. I heard a few clangs of objects hitting the dirty floor. I then saw a very controlled flame head over to the candle, and then light filled the room.

Mako walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go." He told me. I followed him, my head down. He eyed me and rolled his amber eyes. "I thought you could at least control a flame, and remember to pull your hair back."

I narrowed my eyes and him and crossed my arms. I just didn't know that I was a firebender. How was I supposed to know I was the Avatar?

"Sorry that I didn't find out I was the Avatar until today." I mumbled under my breath. He looked at me and raised his sharked eyebrows.

"What was that?" He asked. I rolled and my eyes and continued walking.

"Nothing, just that you have weird eyebrows," I told him.

"They're naturally like this!" He told me. I rolled my blue eyes and rounded a corner. I turned around and saw his shark shaped eyebrows.

"I find that hard to believe." I told him hotly. He went in front of me and grabbed my arm, dragging me to this Pema.

"Come on, Pema is this way." He told him, his ears fuming.

**Years Later…**

I dodged his attack as a clumsy firebender came charging at me. I skillfully dodge it by throwing some fireballs at him. His eyes widened at shock. The next guy was just as easy. He was more agile than his friend, but he was still clumsy. He bent a ring of fire at me and jumped in the air above me.

I ducked and used my foot to trip the guy, causing him to fall onto his face. The next one blasted fire at me. I chuckled and easily bent it, throwing it right back at them.

It was over. They were all down and it was all too easy. I ran to the officials with a little hop in my step. I smiled like a Cheshire cat as I walked up to them.

"Did you see that? Three elements down, one to go!" I announced, taking my helmet off and throwing it up in the air.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra, we still haven't decided if you passed your firebending test just yet." One of the officials told me. I gave him a bored look and hutched over.

"Come on! I need to start Airbending!" I complained. The official who spoke to me before sighed and looked over to Master Katara.

"Do you think she is ready, Master Katara?" He asked. Master Katara put on a smile and nodded.

"Yes, if it is anyone who can teach her what she needs to know is Tenzin." Master Katara told them. The official sighed and nodded.

"Congratulations, Korra, you have passed your firebending test." He told me. I cheered in the air, causing them to look at me strangely.

I quickly cleared my throat and bowed.

"I mean, thank you all for believing in me!" I told them before walking off to find the boys. I reached the gate where I was and practically ran into the arms of my two best friends Mako and Bolin.

"Wow, Korra you were amazing!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Yeah, and your little cheer was real mature." Mako added. I frowned and whacked him upside the head.

"Hey, do you want to ride on Naga today?" I asked, remembering that today was Mrs. Xian's birthday today and she had invited my friends and I to come over.

"Sure, just as long we are going to Mrs. Xian's place!" Bolin told me. I laughed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Bo, it is!" We high-fived and looked at Mako; he raised his shark like eyebrows and stared at us, not knowing what to say.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"That you will accompany us to Mrs. Xian's house," I told him. He sighed and looked at my expectant face. I was giving him the polarbear dog face, even though he hated it.

"Okay, fine, but only for a little bit," he told us. We cheered and started for the exit out of the Resistance. I walked next to Mako and whispered to him.

"Hey, why don't we pick up that little something we were discussing earlier?" I asked, making sure Bolin didn't hear.

"You'll make an excuse on why you have to leave and then I'll keep them occupied." He told me. I nodded and went up to the entrance of it all and bent a rock to the side.

We then climbed up the ladder that we had built two years prior. Once we were up, we were greeted by the blinding sun and the warm September day.

"It's bright outside." I complained as I whistled for Naga, my pet polar bear dog.

"It's always bright, Korra." Mako told me, pulling on my short pony-tail. He is so out of character today! I quickly snatched my pony-tail and pet it with my hand.

I had it cut because I needed to see the people's faces, and I forgot to put it up, so yeah, Pema had to cut most of it, and since I liked it so much, I decided to keep it.

My new hair style was now on a high pony-tail with two others in the front. I liked it, it was nice and simple.

Naga came running out of the forest with a smile on her face. She greeted me with a lick on my face. I smiled and petted her soft white fur.

"Good to see you too, girl." I told her. I turned around for the boys. "Well, are you two ready?"

They nodded and waited for me to get on board Naga. Then Mako got on behind me, and Bolin got on behind him.

"You better hold on tight, because we are going fast!" I warned. Mako began to hold the saddle a little tighter, and Bolin held Mako. "Alright, Naga, go!" I told her. She bounded ahead of her, crunching the early fall leaves under her paws.

We rounded a corner that led us straight for the street. Cars zoomed past us, and school buses slowed at bus stops. I frowned. I used to be one of those kids on the bus who couldn't wait to go home and do nothing but sleep. I wish the olden days were back, so I could still see my friends at school and meet new people.

I shook that crazy thought from my head. What was I thinking? I couldn't go back; I had duties to the people of the Resistance and the Resistance alone.

I snapped Naga's handmade reins and felt her bolt forward. I recognized this area, we were almost home…I was almost home.

We crossed the road, not even looking both ways like they taught you in pre-school. I didn't even care who couldn't see a polar bear dog walking?

We made it across, Mako gripping my waist as I laughed at him for being such a whip. Mako flushed at what he was doing and quickly removed his hands from my waist.

"Sorry." He mumbled under his breath and he grabbed the saddle. I smiled and turned the reins to the right.

We neared the gates soon after. I didn't really care about the passcode since I could just go around the gate by using the sidewalk. I steered Naga over to the left and made her go onto the sidewalk.

After we got on the sidewalk, I made Naga run, causing the boys to grip onto each other, well Mako kind of was gripping onto me, but I'll tease him about it later. We soon got to the Inn and I slowed Naga down.

I got off of her and went straight to the door. Mako and Bolin slowly followed behind me and looked stiff. I cared, but I needed to get to that door.

"Korra, wait up!" I heard Bolin yell as I knocked on the door as loudly as possible. I continued to bang on the door until it opened, and about that time Bolin and Mako caught up to me.

The door opened and revealed the wrinkled face of Mrs. Xian. I smiled at her and waved. She smiled back and allowed me to come in. I looked around; the place was just how it was last time I was here. But something was new.

The shadow in the far corner of the room was new, and suddenly it turned to reveal the masked man that haunted my nightmares…Amon.

"Glad you could join us, Avatar Korra." He told me. Today wasn't really Mrs. Xian's birthday. It was all a trap to lure me into Amon.

**XXXXXXXX**

Reviews are always welcomed.


End file.
